conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Allistar Hyatt
Sir Allistar Hyatt was the 5th Chancellor of Nanteos, architect and builder of Allistar Tower, founder and CEO of JP Industries, and a Knight of Nanteos. He is only one of two Chancellors to ever die in office. Early Life Sir Allistar Hyatt was born to John and Ashley Hyatt in Nanteos. His father was a carpenter and his mother was a grand-daughter of King Marcus I. His mother had been stripped of the Powell Family name after she married Allistar's father. This caused Allistar to be wary of most royal and upper class things as a young child. Allistar attended the Nanteos Technical Institute and got his degree in engineering. Allistar was first in his class and was offered a scholarship to the Royal University to study political science. Allistar accepted even though he wanted nothing to do with the upper classes found at the Royal university. Graduation and Work as an engineer Allistar found work, after graduating from the Royal University, with a rich man and Knight of Nanteos, Sir Jack Prescott. Sir Jack Prescott became Allistar's friend and mentor. The man had Allistar build Allistar tower the highest tower in the world. Allistar completed the project in a remarkable time and gained fame as having worked on the tower. Travel Allistar was then the highest in demand engineer in the world. He traveled to Silla to be paid to work on monuments to their victory over Avalon such as the Golden Sqare monument in Silla-Yong City. He was also paid to plan and build the city of Kathel which would become the capital of Deeland. Allistar learned many languages and culture from his travel. Joining of the Knights Allistar eventually grew tired of his constant travel and was lured back to Nanteos by the prospect of marrying his former benefactors daughter, Jennifer. Upon returning Allistar became a member of the Knights of Nanteos and did marry Jennifer. He then made it his goal to buy the tower that made him so famous and make it his own. Founding of JP Industries Allistar noticed in his travels across Jakovia that an international company was not present. Using his knowledge of different cultures, Allistar offered to found a company for Sir Prescott to service the entire world. Sir Prescott loaned Allistar the money and JP Industries was founded. It immediately became a success and Allistar became one of the richest men in the world. He purchased Allistar tower from the Prescott family and made it the headquarters of JP Industries. Entrance into politics As Chancellor Jacob Kilkenny's second term was coming to an end, Allistar had become one of the most well known and richest men in the Kingdom. Allistar a longtime outspoken opponent of Kilkenny's relationship with the monarchy decided to run against him himself. Allistar refused to run on any party's ticket because he said the political parties were not true to their word or their voters. Allistar won his election in a landslide. Defeating both Kilkenny and the Freedom party candidate. Chancellery Under Allistar, the Nanteon economy boomed like never before. The huge was attributed in part to his skills as an organizer. In his second term war broke out between Varland and its neighbor to the south Deeland. King William II made an unpopular choice to protect the much less militarily inclined Deeland population from slaughter. Allistar although a longtime opponent to most of the Kings decisions supported the king's move. Varland agression was halted and the nation of Deeland was saved. Allistar who had spent a lot of time in Deeland was able to make Deeland a strong trading partner of Nanteon goods which proved very profitable for the kingdom. Before his second term the Moralist Party had begged Allistar to join their party. Although Allistar agreed with much of their stances he had always avoided parties. The Moralist Party to show how much they wanted Allistar refused to run anyone against him for his second term. As Allistar's third term approached he decided he would accept the Moralist Party's offer. Allistar ran with the moralists for his third term and won once again in a land slide. Death and Funeral As Allistar was getting ready to end his third term and run for a fourth he was discovered to have heart disease. Shortly after, he died while serving his third term. King William II requested a national holiday to be declared on the day he died June 27th. The Council agreed and June 27th became Knights day. A day to remember all the Knights of Nanteos had done for the kingdom and humanity. Since the next election was so close The High Council decided not to name a replacement until the election was over. Category:Chancellors of Nanteos Category:Jakovia Category:Dirio Category:Kingdom of Nanteos Category:Individuals